Fifty Shades of the Hills
by 2.13.kmarie
Summary: Ana is a lucky girl, a director for a father and a well known author for a mom, she's never struggled for anything in her life. She's lucky enough to live in a huge house in Beverly Hills. When the Grey family moves next door and they are forced to get close because of Bobs new movie, who knows what might happen in the Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just going to be a very quick warning so to speak. When you get into the story you will see it is a very showy and also very money based story. Through out the entire story you will see outfits, cars, objects, and houses. It's very flashy and if you will have a problem with how money is involved in the story I ask you to please not read this. I also do not want any negative reviews because of future drinking and sex, it will be rated M for this and I don't want anyone to write me badly because of this. If you have a problem with teen drinking/drug use/smoking and sex please don't start the story. Ana and Christian are both eighteen and about to graduate also. If you have any other questions please write me or leave a review and I will message you or address it in the next chapter! Thank you and let me know what you think when you finish!**

* * *

Beverly Hills. It's one of the most known places in America, one of the most judgemental, and snooty places to live. But I've lived here my entire life. It's the only place I know and would want to call home. The fancy dresses, the noses all pointed to the sky, the fast and overly expensive cars, and the gigantic houses. I live in a large, personally built, four-story house with five bedrooms, five baths, a game room and theater, and six car garage, a large pool in the back, and a personal house for our gym. I get what I want when I want it and that's how it's always been. Don't get me wrong, I get a lot, but I'm not like some people around here. I'm not rude to people who I think I'm 'better' than or anyone I meet. I just have a good judgement of people.

My mom writes books that almost always hit best sellers and get thousands or sales within hitting the shelf. My dad, my step-father Bob, is a director and writer, who has tons of movies that all have done very well. Their trying to get my acting and singing career started. Which of course isn't taking much to do, my father knows people, that could get me more famous than I already am in no time. They've already had me star in multiple movies, and are working to get me my first album released. My dad is constantly working on new projects, my mom always writing and putting out books, and we almost always are at something for publicity. Whether it's a red carpet, an award show, a premier for a brand new movie, interviews, or shows talking about what it's like we're always busy and going. But I go to school everyday, and on days I'm out-of-town I have a personally hired teacher that continues teaching me what is being taught in all my classes. I have tons of friends, do good in school, I'm the head cheerleader of my schools team, and as far as I know nearly everyone I meet likes me. Of course there are those who don't but I've learned to shrug them off. I guess I have what some people might say a perfect life.

Tonight my father, my mom, and I are going out to dinner with an actor from New York who is hopping to get into the movie business instead of plays, and has been picked to star in a new movie my father is directing. We do this regularly with the actors that my father has in movies, in his business it's best to get along with those you work with, and make friends not enemies.

"Make sure to where something nice." My mom says walking past my bedroom, "I hear he has two cute sons. You never know." She winks then heads off to her own closet.

I shake my head and laugh quietly while I go into my closet. For things like this it's always best to dress nice but not too flashy, just enough to catch attention.

I flip through multiple dresses and finally decide on a white and black flowy dress that tightens in at the waist with sequence. It shows my legs but not too much. I sit down on the white seat in the middle of my closet and pull on my tights. Never go with out tights. And always were a nude thong under the tights. I then slip the dress over my head and zip the zipper and latch it. I look from every angle before proceeding to shoes. I decide on matte black stiletto pumps that aren't too boring or outrageous. They add a good six inches to my height and my legs look killer. My long light brown hair is pin straight and my bangs are falling perfectly, my makeup done and set for at least 8 hours which will be plenty of time, and now all that's left is jewelry. I put on a diamond heart neckless, a pair of small diamond earrings, and a bracelet I've had for years.

"Ana dear you ready!" My mother shouts from down stairs.

"Yes!" I run the best I can to the stairs and walk carefully down our unfortunately long stair case. I grab my coach purse and follow behind my mom and dad to our jet black SUV with extremely tented windows. We always have a driver that takes us from place to place.

"So honey who is this again?" My mom tends to forget things while in the process of writing a book. It's like she's in that world and that world only.

"Carrick Grey, his wife Grace Grey, and their three adopted kids. Elliot, Christian, and their daughter Mia."

"Oh okay."

My dad just smiles at my mother, we get use to how she gets while writing, it's just something that you have to do.

"How is your book coming?"

My mom throws herself into a complete summary. She loves writing and my dad does too. This is normally how the conversation goes at our house. Then of course about my school work, up coming games I have attend, and possible movies I would like to star in. I feel my phone go off in my purse and pull it out.

_Katie: Hey what are you doing tonight?_

_Me: I have a dinner tonight with someone my dad is working with._

_Katie: Oh ew._

_Me: Haha suppose to have two hot sons though ;p_

_Katie: Introduce meeee!_

_Me: We'll see. ;)_

_Katie: You better, but I'll let you go. We need to hang out tomorrow btw and let me know about tonight and the boys ;) bye._

_Me: Of course! Bye._

Katie has been my bestfriend since first grade. We're practically inseparable, we hardly ever stay away from each other for longer than a day or two depending on my dads schedule. When we arrive to the restaurant it's somewhere in Hollywood that's a very fancy and well-known place. Of course there is paparazzi waiting like everywhere else in California.

"Mr. Steele how is the new movie coming!"  
"Ana is it true you're dating your co-star from your new movie!"

They continue to get louder and louder, their flashes from the cameras going crazy as they take pictures of us and every move we make. When we get into the restaurant we're taken directly to our seats. There is eight of us seated at the back of the building with no windows around. A man stands up with dirty blonde shaggy but styled hair, broad shoulders, and a deep natural tan greets my dad.

"Bob, it's nice to finally meet you in person." They shake hands.

"Carrick I feel the same."

"I assume this is your beautiful wife and daughter."

"Yes. This is Carla and Ana."

"It's nice to meet you both."

We both smile and agree. Then we take our seats.

"This is my wife Grace, my two sons Elliot and Christian, and our daughter Mia. And this is Mr. Steele and his family."

They all greet us with equal politeness. They all seem friendly, we learn that Grace is a doctor who will start working at a local private hospital, and their three kids will be attending the same private (but very busy) school I go to. They then explain that they will be moving into the house next to us that has been empty for a while.

"It's a great neighborhood and Ana's school is wonderful. And if you're really hoping to get into the acting world living here will be a great idea."

They begin to talk about the neighbor hood, very gated and secure, then move to details about the movie. I sit there and can't help but notice that one of the sons keeps staring at me, I'll give it to him he is hot but it won't go anywhere.

"I love your dress." The daughter Mia speaks to me over the table.

"Thank you very much."

"Where did you get it?"

"I actually don't remember but I'm sure some shop around here."

She herself seems to have good style, she's wearing a simple black strapless dress that fits her well, with white wedges. She's probably a year younger than me, with collar-bone length brown hair.

"So what's there to do for fun?" This time it's the son Christian that's been staring at me that speaks.

"Lots of things, just depends what you're into. There's always pool parties, and parties in general, lots of club, always new movies, things like that."

"What do you like to do?"

I think about it, "Cheer, so to the beach, I play volleyball pretty good too, and hang out with my friends."

"Any cool places?"

"Actually, there's this cliff that over looks all of Hollywood, lots of people go there with dates."

A smirk comes to place on his face which pulls up some odd emotion in me, "Have you ever been?"

"Yes actually." It comes out very snappy and slightly bitchy, "And the view is wonderful."

"Maybe you should take me sometime."

I laugh, "You and tons of other guys."

I order steak and shrimp with a side salad. I like to mix things like that. When we all finish eating we get ready to leave.

"So when will you be moving in Carrick?" Dad asks while signing his name on a dotted line.

"I'm hoping to move in before the end of the week. I have people currently designing and decorating it so it'll be ready soon. You probably will see Grace over there a lot these next few days."

"Well it will be lovely having you all living beside us."

"And the same with you and I look forward to working with you."

Dad and Carrick shake hands and we all say good night. The crowd outside has thinned a bit though not much. We rush to the car and try to avoid the lights.

"Well what do you think?" My mom asks when we get back to the house.

"Their very nice."

"You know that's not what I mean. The son."

"He's cute, but acts a bit cocky."

"Sometimes cocky is nice."

"Or just plain rude."

"Very true."

"Good night mom."

She kisses my forehead, "Good night sweetie."

She moves from my door and pulls it shut. I walk to my connected bathroom, something I've always loved getting to have, and strip down. I turn on the shower and let the water get warm before getting in.


	2. So sorry guys!

This is just a quick update as to why I have not yet posted! It's been so so long I know but just about two or three weeks ago my laptop broke(completely at random, something went wrong with something and it just died forever pretty much) and of course I lost all of the new chapters. So I'm having to completely start over now on the new chapters for both _The Grey's _and _Fifty Shades of the Hills _sadly. I would've let y'all know sooner but I was just now able to get my hands on my new laptop. I will be writing like crazy tonight to try and get at least one new chapter up for each story. Might be about to start a new story for Fifty Shades also so look for that!

Personal update for anyone wondering I'm now around 34 weeks pregnant (getting so close to the due date!)

Will be writing a lot tonight and hope to have them up soon!


End file.
